


A Meal for Two

by roguefaerie



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Food, Happy Ending, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: They are both ever so slightly flustered. They have their reasons. All's well that ends well.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020





	A Meal for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts).



The sun is setting behind them and if angels could actually feel hunger and not just a simple fondness for the ritual of eating, then Aziraphale would be hungry, as an actual human would at this time of day.

Crowley looks from the window, a gentle purple against vibrant orange, and looks back at Aziraphale as if expecting something. 

“Crowley?”

“Are you peckish yet?” Crowley asks. “I don’t exactly remember how these things work but you--”

“Yes?”

“Well I was thinking today you might want something nice, Aziraphale.”

“Ah.”

“A favorite meal, perhaps. I thought--”

“Oh, Crowley, I suppose I would--we could certainly find one, yes.”

“It’s just, I was thinking I could make something for you,” Crowley says. “Here.”

Aziraphale only looks slightly confused. “But Crowley. We could get them in a restaurant.”

“We have a perfectly good kitchen--I mean--you do, here in your flat.”

“Yes. Well. That is true. We do.”

“I didn’t mean-- I mean-- It’s yours. Besides the bookshop. It’s nice that you’ve got somewhere to, ah, go.”

“I suppose it is, Crowley. But you would like to cook in it, you say.”

“If you’d like me to,” Crowley says. “I will. A favorite of yours.”

“Are you sure? Are you sure you wouldn’t like to-- Crowley-- Restaurants are perfectly nice. Wonderful invention, the restaurant.”

“ _Angel_. Will you _please_. Allow me to cook you some crepes.”

“I-- I-- Yes. Of course, Crowley.”

“Thank you. Don’t worry, I know how to use magic to help all of this along.”

“That’s very well. But I suppose I must ask you, Crowley, ah, why such a… stark decision.”

Crowley looks at Aziraphale for a long moment, his eyes narrowing to yellow slits. “You don’t know.”

“No, not particularly.”

“Of course you don’t.”

“Crowley, what is it?”

“It’s simple. Today marks our anniversary.”

“Our anniversary--of what, Crowley? The--the apocalypse wasn’t--”

“Of the day we came to earth, Angel.”

“It...does? Crowley….”

“It does.”

“Crowley, do you mean to tell me you’ve been counting?”

If a semi-reformed demon--and he reminds Aziraphale regularly that he is in fact only semi-reformed--he still loves a good prank on the right occasion after all--if such a creature could blush, then Crowley would be blushing. “It does mean that, angel,” Crowley says.

“Oh, Crowley.” Aziraphale pauses, and smiles wide and bright enough that Crowley imagines the whole room will fill with the white fire of his angel’s realization. 

“Ah. Yes. Well. You’re welcome, then. No crepes requested.”

“Oh, by all means, let us have crepes. Crowley…”

“Yes, angel?”

“You counted.”

“Since time began. Swear it on your wings.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale says, and then not another word escapes the holy being’s lips.

Crowley leaves the room and goes to the kitchen. A series of flashes and bangs ensue, and approximately fifteen minutes later the first crepes are appearing on plates that float out of the kitchen and down to the table in what passes for the dining area.

“They’re lovely, Crowley.”

“Happy anniversary, Angel.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Meal for Two [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651218) by [Mousek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousek/pseuds/Mousek)




End file.
